


Sunshine and Shadows

by Grimiore801



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimiore801/pseuds/Grimiore801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a filler episode of  Steven  Universe  don't  mind me..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly in Beach City, most of the residents were enjoying they're day...with the exception of one boy and four gems.

"We finally managed to stablize the drill, Garnet I need you to attach it to the body please as carefully as possible we wouldn't want another accident." One of the gems fussed as she looked at the chalk board in concentration. Her pale pink hair blowing in the breeze. Garnet nodded. She easily picked up the large drill and screwed it on to a metal cylinder. "Peridot..."

"I already know what to do, I don't need a pearl to instruct me." The short green gems said as she set to work wiring the components. "Even if you are knowable." 

Steven interrupted before Pearl could tell her she was holding a tool wrong again. "Anything I can help you with Pearl?" 

"Not right now Steven, I don't think there's much you can do." Steven looked disappointed "Now, now Steven don't be upset, it's a really nice day out and with what's been going on lately, you should enjoy yourself." 

"I'll come with to keep an eye on him. We should totally get some doughnuts, or even some friebits" Amethyst stated, walking with Steven to town. The others watched them leave.  
"Okay, let's get back to business. The sooner the better" Garnet said calmly. 

"I'm worried about him though, this is a lot for a boy his age to be going through...."

"It is, but Steven is strong, he'll be fine. Nothing to worry about Pearl"

"Eerr, if you say so...."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping it short sweet and merciful

Steven and Amethyst were in they're way back to the others both had their arms filled with bags of food. "You really should just let me eat them all Steven, you know Pearl and Garnet won't eat and the Nerd doesn't even know what food is!" Amethyst snorted "and I hate to see good food go to waste!"

"It won't be wasted! And you never know, maybe Peridot will love doughnuts! "

Amethyst just groaned "but I'm hungry...."

"You'll just have to wait for everyone else."

"Finnnn..." Amethyst's wine was cut off as she happened to catch a glimpse of the sky. "Steven we have to hurry up and get to the others...."

"Huh why?" Steven asked before he looked up and saw a familiar hand like shape above. "More homework gems?!"

They ran all the way back to the barn"....Guys....there...is...a.."  
Steven wheezed clearly out of breath pointed to the sky.

"Yes Steven we know," Pearl was glaring up at the space ship her spear in hand, Garnet was in a similar position while Peridot cheered 

"Finally I'm going to be rescued and off this miserable rock! The cluster will be your problem now! " The little green gem hopped around in excitement. The others just completely ignored her with mild annoyance. 

"What are we going to do about it? " Steven asked a little uncertain. 

"We'll have to force them back to Homeworld as soon as they land" Garnet responded. 

"But why would there be more coming back to Earth any way?" Amethyst asked placing her hand on her hip.

"Easy! To rescue me and jasper of course! Yellow Diamond must have sent out a search party for us!" Peridot exclaimed "and here I thought I was going to be a goner forced to play nice with you Crystal Clods until we were destroyed! What a relief!"

"That's enough out of you!" Garnet snapped and Peridot obeyed with a gulp.

"Hey guys it's moving" Amethyst commented as the hand began to sail further down the coast of the beach. 

"We have to follow it!" With Garnet's order the Crystal Gems took off in the hand's direction leaving Peridot.

"Hey don't leave me!"She called chasing after them.


	3. Chapter 3

The handship soon stopped and began to slowly descend on the white sand. The Gems stopped before hiding behind a tree. Peridot was the only one left in the opening, hopping up and down waving her arms. The ship stopped and landed before opening. The first of its passengers stepped out, revealing itself as a light orange tan tiger with darker stripes. The oddest part of all was it's eyes one had a gemstone place over it.

Steven let out a gasp that Pearl was quick to cover. He had only seen Amethyst shape shifted into animals before and never one that large. The tiger sniffed the ground. She looked up at Peridot who quickly ran up to her. The green gem wrapped around one of her paws thanking her.

"We aren't here for you." Spoke another gem stepping out of the ship. She was blue with sky blue colored hair. As soon as she appeared Garnet gripped her head.

"Garnet, is everything thing alright?" Pearl asked with a worried expression on her face. The taller gem shook her head. 

"I....I can't see..the future...this gem..must be a Indicolite..." Garnet gritted out.

"What does that mean?"

"It means she can either help or block psychic powers." Pearl explained growing more worried by the second. "If Yellow Diamond already sent out both Tiger Eye and Indicolite....I fear who else might be in there."


	4. Chapter 4

Pearl was on the verge of freaking out until Garnet put her hand on her shoulder. "Pearl, calm down this isn't anything we can't handle" 

Pearl nodded. 

The tiger sniffed the ground again and shook her head, before transforming into a humanoid form. "I can't smell her anywhere near here Indicolite, but we do have more gems in this vicinity."

The tall blue gem shook her head. "Ignore them for now..they have nothing to do with our mission. I want you and Obsidian to check out this area. Cinnabar and I will check on the other side." 

"Yes. I'll get Obsidian and we will begin." The tan gem went inside the ship and came back with a shorter gem who had purple curls and dark grey tone. This gem had a nervous air about her.

Without a word Obsidian and the tan gem walked off into the forest while Indicolite returned to the ship. It made great haste flying off in another direction. 

"Okay Tiger-Eye, you heard her. We can look for clues of Jasper's whereabouts starting here." Obsidian said her voice barely above a whisper 

"I know that I was right there." Tiger Eye replied with a sigh.

"Sorry Sorry.."

"They want to find Jasper as well.." Pearl muttered "We will have to beat them to it. "

"Or we can stop them right here. There's only two of them and three of us." Amethyst suggested.

"It would be the easiest, we can take them out and just bubble them." Garnet said. She pounded her hands together into her gauntlets. Pearl and Amethyst followed suit before emerging from their cover.

"Stop right there! We can't allow you any further!"

Tiger-Eye looked at the pearl. "You can't stop us. We have a mission and we will have to see it through."

Steven suddenly spoke up "You want to find Jasper, and we want to find Jasper, instead of fighting why don't we help each other?"

"The child does have a point..." Obsidian said quietly.

"No!" Came the response on both sides.

"We can't just work with them Steven, we'll find Jasper and her fusion alone" Amethyst said.

"Amethyst!"

"What did i...whoops, my bad"

"She's a fusion?! impossible, Jasper wouldn't fuse." Tiger-Eye said with hint of confusion

"Yeah! Steven said "She formed with Lapis...to become Malachite, and she's all big and scary and stuff. None of us can take or find her on our own."

It was quiet before Tiger-Eye and Garnet stared at each other "fine we'll do it.


End file.
